deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update April 12th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post on April 12th 2012. News Sta.sh *New Sta.sh Submit Interface (Beta Testers Only) Sta.sh, deviantART's upload and publishing platform, has a redesigned submission process! This new version, which is only available to Beta Testers, includes a simplified and tidier interface that makes it easier to understand and use. In addition to the visual changes, we also added the ability to submit to multiple Gallery folders. Sta.sh Writer *New Sta.sh Writer Toolbar (Beta Testers Only) Formatting in Sta.sh Writer just got easier! Check out the brand new Writer toolbar, which includes new functionality such as headings, lists, and text alignment! Though these formatting styles worked in the previous version of Writer, they could only be used if you manually typed in the HTML or copy and pasted from another application. Bug Fixes General *When using the "next" and "previous" buttons to browse through "newest deviations" and "newest favourites" from the Profile Page widgets, the "back" button was not working properly *Search on chatrooms page was slow and caused excessive stress on the database. *A minor display issue about long Group names in the Message Center has been addressed. *Some Group Profile Pages did not list all Journals in the "recent journal entries" module. *Group administrators lost ability to edit settings for the blog widget on the Journal tab of Groups for a short time. *The Journal Skin editor modal appearance was severely dated. *deviantART's oEmbed API had several corner cases where it was not fully compliant with the specifications. *Some links on automated emails were not working properly. Sta.sh *When editing an item's title, the box now expands vertically as you type and never shows a scrollbar. *Updating the main image of a deviation that was submitted from Sta.sh now correctly updates the EXIF information. *When selecting only one item, broken hovercards would appear on other items when they shouldn't have been shown. *When the last row of items had only one item, hovering it would make the pager jump. Sta.sh Writer *Clicking on the title of a thumbnail in Writer would open the deviation instead of adding it to the piece. *Added a new preview and share buttons on the header of Sta.sh items. *Reloading writer reopens your current draft instead of creating a new one. *Links clicked in the writer preview window now open in a new window. *Uploading from the Sta.sh toolbar stopped working. *Sta.sh had upload errors in IE8. *Writer toolbar showed the underline button highlighted when a link was focussed. *Pasting a deviation to move it within Writer would reset its width and height. *Dragging deviations from the sidebar not onto writer would result in them reverting back to a weird position. *Dragging and dropping Sta.sh thumbs was generally broken in IE. *The non-Sta.sh Journal editor now gives the "put-art-here" hover indicator to everyone rather than just subscribers, since thumbnails are not restricted to just Premium Members anymore. Category:Updates 2012